League of Legends: Morals
by Grizlucks
Summary: Hey guys. Just a collection of one-shots might be some lemons later on. As the title says there will be morals at the end of each story. Enjoy!


League of Legends: Morals

A/N: Hi guys it's Grizlucks and I am a fairly new writer in Fan fiction. I have another story on my account called Impressing the Huntress and that is officially discontinued until further notice. Instead I have decided to work on a collection of one-shots called League of Legends: Morals. Some of them are funny some are serious. So for chapter updates you can expect them once a month at the least. So enjoy!

The Ugly Duckling - Ahri's story of ungratefulness

When Ahri was a fox she was quite beautiful-but that's what the lore tells you. What if I told you that Ahri was not always this beautiful? What if she was ugly as a duckling. Well for the record she was one of the ugliest foxes alive. People who saw her definitely believed so and as for people who didn't-well let's just say rumours spread. Ahri as a fox had tattered grey and brown fur. Muddy brown and faded grey. She walked with a limp because one of her front paws was twisted 360 degrees. She was constantly racked with illness. Rocks were thrown at her and her fellow foxes scorned her. She was a recluse and only came out to drink (the muddy creek water) and eat (from the corpses of sick and dead animals) due to this. One day she was driven out of the village with drums and dogs. That's how she came to be on the battlefield on that terrible day. She limped to an old man who beckoned her to him and he gave her an orb. "Never leave this orb and it won't leave you" he said in his dying words. How had she understood human speech? Suddenly she felt different. What had happened? Had she died? Had she finally been killed from a disease? She looked down….Wait! She could never look down before and what was in front of her surely wasn't her twisted front paw! She had changed…but into what? She crawled over to the orb…only to be given the memories of the dead man. She looked at her paw and then said "Hand". She looked at her hind paws and said "Feet". She looked at the support below her feet and said "Ground". She had discovered a brand new horizon where she could restart. She walked now because she had discovered walking. She spoke because she had discovered speaking. And finally she was at peace. But suddenly her orb spoke. "You must sustain yourself on the life essence of men to survive." So she did. She wanted to live and that was her only justification for her actions.

==============================TIME SKIP: 12 years======================================================

Ahri growled as she left the summoning chambers. She had lost one too many matches and now she was mad. "Ahri-I mean , there is a man at the gate asking for you and-". "Enough!" Ahri roared. "Just be quiet for once!" She screamed. So she left. She went to the gate only to see a monk standing there. "Well, what is it." She said calmly. "My my my, little fox you have changed." Said the monk. "But for the better or the worse I do not know" He said. Ahri's blood rushed. It was him! She was happy to see him but, at the same time nervous. "Do you want your orb back?" She questioned nervously. "Little fox I have no need of it but you do." He said in an even tone. He wasn't even fazed that she didn't ask how he came back. He was just happy. "However I do require lodging for the night." He began. "I'll take care of it." Ahri spoke brusquely. She led him to her room and showed the man his bed. "This is where you'll be sleeping" She said as she pointed to the couch. "Ok, little fox." The monk said. He jumped onto the couch and closed his eyes. Ahri went to her room and began to change. She was almost fully undressed with the exception of her panties. She moaned as one of her fingers slid into her pussy by accident. It was time to feed. She looked over at the monk on the couch. He was a man and therefore she could feed. She walked over to him and slid off his robe. A full 8 inches was waiting when she was done. Just as she began to stroke it the monk's eyes opened. He looked at her and realised what she intended. Immediately he called back the orb. Ahri began to scream in agony as she changed back into what she once was. The monk sighed and said "So a grey fox turns into a beautiful maiden only to be turned back into a grey fox." "Life is futile" He said and left picking up his robe and wearing it as he exited. Ahri growled as she got up-only to fall short of her usual height. She cried to herself as she left the institute and lamented about her wretchedness. **_Wyrd bið ful aræd. Fate is inexorable_**

MORAL: Sometimes it is best for a wretch to stay a wretch

A/N: Hey guys Grizlucks here. Now a couple of things about the story. So as you might have noticed there might be lemons in future chapters. Also I will follow lore but at the moment this is how I believe Ahri will leave the League. Wyrd bið ful aræd will be my way of signing off for most of these stories. So enjoy reading! Until next time-Grizlucks


End file.
